Criminal by SelfDefense
by Phsykotika
Summary: The coveted Mangekyou Sharingan is obtainable in only one way: murdering your closest friend. So what really happened to Shisui? Did Itachi really murder Shisui? No pairings intended.


Report 001: Shisui Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha found himself at the bank of the Nakano River. It was a common hang out after morning training. Sometimes, he'd

even find Shisui there. However, it seemed today was not one of those days.

Actually, Shisui had seemed more estranged than usual. Usually, he was quiet, withdrawn and generally obedient. But more recently,

he hadn't been able to look at Itachi in the same way. As if he were watching Itachi for some kind of blind spot or weakness. He didn't

really know how to handle it.

Popping a food pill into his mouth and giving up waiting for Shisui, Itachi stood and made the short walk home.

Shisui, on the other hand, had been watching Itachi the whole time. He was older, although they acted much the same way. He'd

known Itachi for years, eventually becoming fond and, god forbid it, friendly with him. Unfortunately, friendly was not a good thing for

Itachi, seeing as it meant a permanent good bye.

The Mangekyou Sharingan had only been obtained, so far as he knew, through the murder of a best friend. Shisui was no stranger to

such slaughter. ANBU had turned him into a cold-blooded murderer of the dangerous and those not working for the benefit of

Konoha. He had gotten over the feeling of guilt long before. Murdering someone should normally have been a piece of cake.

But now that it came down to it, Shisui found it was more difficult than it seemed. Itachi was like a brother to him. They agreed on

most things, except for preferences in girls and which restaurants were the best.

Itachi swore the Dango Shop had the best food while he enjoyed Ichiraku Ramen. Come to think of it, Itachi never really showed

much interest in girls. There had been ONE, once, that he had pointed out to Shisui, but it turned out the woman was engaged and so

there was no hope for Itachi.

The other problem was that he had been training with Itachi for years. They knew each other's attack pattern and Itachi was an

especially fast learner who had always looked up to and modeled himself after the great Shisui Uchiha. Everything Shisui knew, other

than the Mangekyou Sharingan and some personal things, Itachi knew like his own Sharingan. If he did decide to attack Itachi at a time

when he least expected it, there would be the possibility that Itachi might be able to fight back against Shisui. In which case, it might be

impossible for Shisui to win.

In any case, Shisui was having second thoughts. '_After all, what good would the Mangekyou Sharingan be?_'

Shisui laughed at his own wishful thinking. '_Oh, just the most powerful mental torture known at this point in time. Nothing big_.'

After Itachi had been out of view for a while, he climbed down out of the tree he had been sitting in for nearly an hour. He looked

blankly at the rushing river.

He didn't trust the water. He had never liked water, except for bathing in. He simply had never liked it. Although he would never

admit it, deep down water scared him. Maybe it was because water could overpower anyone, regardless of size or of skill. And his

name, which literally meant '_dead water_,' was never an encouraging thing.

For the next three days, the ritual was the same: watch Itachi but don't make contact while doing so. Every day, he woke up

determined to obtain the Mangekyou and every day returned home with just his normal Sharingan.

Upon entering his home, his mother smiled and greeted him. He put on a fake smile and returned her greeting. "I'll be in my

room,_okaa-san_." He wondered how she would take it if he were to become a murderer.

He shut his door behind him and sat with his back up against it. Tomorrow, he was going to get it over with. If he didn't do it

tomorrow, he never would.

That night Shisui wrote out a note to his mother in case he wasn't the victor. He didn't want her to blame Itachi for his death if it was

his fault. If he did live, he could destroy the note before anyone saw it and none would be the wiser.

Itachi ate his food pill sullenly. It had been four days since he'd seen Shisui. It was almost as if Shisui was avoiding him. He brushed

off the notion and stood up.

Shisui made his attack going in for close range attacks rather than attacking with kunai and giving away his element of surprise. Itachi

barely defended himself, relying on base reflexes until he realized what was going on and activated his Sharingan. It would be lying to

say that Itachi wasn't surprised that it was Shisui attacking.

"What are you doing?" Itachi said blocking a stab aimed at his ribs and forcing Shisui back a few feet. Shisui didn't respond,

avoiding eye contact with Itachi. If he did that, he'd lose all of his will to fight. And if that happened, it all would have been in vain.

What value would his prior ANBU status have if he was found to be willing to murder an ally? He almost laughed when he wondered

what his mother would say.

Finally, after attempting to wound Itachi with several other jutsu, such as Katon and attacks involving the Body Flicker technique and

kunai. However, the two were evenly matched. Itachi had learned faster than Shisui had guessed. Locking weapons with Itachi so that

neither could attack, he spoke in a soft voice. "I'm sorry, Itachi. This is the only way." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "The only way? For

what?"

Shisui broke the hold and took a swing, which Itachi easily blocked. "For the Mangekyou Sharingan." He used Katon, making Itachi

back off. He stood up straight in the dead center of the bridge. "The only way to obtain the ultimate form of the Sharingan: the

Mangekyou, is to kill your closest friend. I have to kill you Itachi. I'm sorry."

Itachi caught on that Shisui wasn't doing a drill battle and hurled a kunai at Shisui, who easily dodged and returned fire. Itachi

quickly knocked it aside and ran at Shisui, pressing him to the banister. However, the damage done by Shisui's Katon was too severe

and it collapsed, causing Shisui to fall had first, shell shocked, into the cold powerful current of the Nakano River from which he knew

he would never return.


End file.
